1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a service console for the operator's position of a tractor which is designed as a closed unit facing the engine in front of the driver's seat and which is fastened with its bottom part, preferably independently of the adjoining components of the operator's position or, respectively, a cabin, detachably to the chassis or similar part of the tractor, wherein all control parts of the tractor are located so that they can be reached from the operator's position.
2. The Prior Art
A block-shaped service console for the operator's position of a tractor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,799. The console is located inside a cabin in front of the wall thereof which protects the operator's position and separates it from the motor area. The console contains important service elements such as the steering gear, the gear shift, etc. However, the console does not incorporate any ventilation, heating or air conditioning elements. These elements must be, to the extent that they are required, mounted outside the cabin, which necessitates considerable effort and requires additional housing space. Moreover, because of the block-shaped design of the console, the space for the feet of the driver is very limited, which makes it particularly difficult to enter or exit the driver's position.